


lord save me, my drug is my baby

by alix8



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Law Student, M/M, Musicians, POV First Person, Pining, Poor, Recreational Drug Use, Rich - Freeform, Single Parents, Skateboarding, Theatre, Toddlers, University, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix8/pseuds/alix8
Summary: I look up from them and see the most beautiful boy.Fuck, fuck, fuck.I begin to turn around and bring them to a different direction but Tally bolts from my side and straight to him.“I know you! I know you!” she exclaims, pointing up at him. Panic settles in me and I run after her.“That’s enough, Tally.” I tell her.“It’s okay.” he tells me with a gorgeous smile. He bends down to look Tally in the eyes. “How do you know me, little one?” he asks, and… okay. Seeing the potential love of my life charm my little sister is a lot for me to deal with.“Matty has photos of you.” she says, pointing at me. My eyes widen and I almost choke on my own spit.***OR: Matty’s been in love with Charlie, the most popular actor at USC, for years and Charlie finally notices him.





	lord save me, my drug is my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Scroll to the very end to see a few mood boards I made (with casting!) in case you wanted to visualise what I see when I write this story. FEEL FREE TO COMPLETELY IGNORE THIS! You don't have to imagine the characters as these people at all, it's just how I personally see them. All original photos belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Word count: 1, 343

“Finish your food, come on.” I urge Tally. She scrunches her little face up at me and forks through the mac and cheese on her plate.

“She’s not even finishing her broccoli!” Tyler accuses, little finger pointing at Tally. I sigh as they bicker back and forth. A few people turn their heads to stare but I’ve gotten quite used to it. The staff in my university’s dining hall all know about my… situation. My dad left us right when my mum got pregnant, leaving us for dead for a much younger woman, pretty standard boo-hoo story. But my mum’s a nurse at a busy hospital so sometimes she doesn’t have the time to take care of the twins and I have to. So my professors are all well acquainted with them and the cooking staff has always been really gracious in giving my younger siblings a free meal. Besides, no one can say no to a pair of adorable seven year olds.

“Hey Matty,” a high pitched voice calls. I look up to see Jack in his usual tiny crop top revealing his lean frame and a mini skirt that barely covers anything with tall black heels. He bats his perfectly fake eyelashes at me and leans forward over the table.

Tally and Tyler stop bickering and look up at him in confusion.

“How are you, baby?” he asks, biting his glossy lips. I clear my throat and shift uncomfortably in my seat.

“Not now, Jack.” I warn him, subtly nodding towards my younger siblings.

“I have an itch that needs to be scratched.” he says with a little pout. “Sir.” he mouths in exaggeration. My jaw clenches at his words, eyes burning holes through him. He smirks in satisfaction, thinking he’s about to get what he wants. But no, family always comes first.

“You should get a back scratcher. That always helps me.” Tally says as she sticks the last of her pasta into her mouth.

“You can get it at Walmart.” Tyler chimes in with a goofy smile.

I almost choke on air and Jack giggles along.

“Really now? I should make the trip.” he tells them.

“I like your skirt.” Tyler tells him with a goofy smile.

“Do you? Maybe you should get one yourself.” Jack tells him with a wink.

“I don’t like skirts. Tally does.” Tyler says. A sudden twinge of defensiveness strikes through me.

“Tally, if you ever wear something like that, you’re never leaving the house.” I tell her seriously with squinted eyes. She giggles and simply shrugs.

“That’s funny… this seems to be the only thing you like me in.” Jack says. “Though certainly not the only thing you like _in me_.”

“That’s _enough_ , Jack.” I grumble lowly. “Stop.”

“Make me.” he says, staring straight into my eyes.

As angry as he makes me, I can’t deny the stirring in my gut, watching him strut around and challenging me like he doesn’t know what’s gonna come out of it. Fuck. “If you leave now, I’ll call you later.” I tell him.

Looking completely triumphant, he winks at me one last time before he and his long legs walk away. God damn it. I’m only human and say what you want about Jack Adams but nobody can deny his near perfect body. “Is he your boyfriend?” Tyler asks, cocking his head to the side.

“No, he _definitely_ isn’t.” I tell them quickly. “He’s just a friend I have fun with sometimes.” I say as I collect their trays and stack them up. I sling my backpack over one shoulder as they put on their own small bags.

I walk out of the dining hall, Tally on one side and Tyler on the other.

“Where are we going now?” Tally asks, swinging my hand as she walks.

“Mum just got off work so we’re going home so you can do your homework.” I tell them.

“But I wanna do it with you!” Tally says as Tyler says “I don’t wanna do it!”

“Tough luck, kiddies.” I tell them. I look up from them and see the most beautiful boy. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ I begin to turn around and bring them to a different direction but Tally bolts from my side and straight to him.

“I know you! I know you!” she exclaims, pointing up at him. Panic settles in me and I run after her.

“That’s enough, Tally.” I tell her.

“It’s okay.” he tells me with a gorgeous smile. He bends down to look Tally in the eyes. “How do you know me, little one?” he asks, and… okay. Seeing the potential love of my life charm my little sister is a lot for me to deal with.

“Matty has photos of you.” she says, pointing at me. My eyes widen and I almost choke on my own spit.

“Playbills.” I say quickly. “I… watch your shows and I keep the playbills. She’s seen your photos in them.” I defend, blushing a violent red. He looks right up at me and smiles, standing back up.

“I should be flattered.” Charlie says. “I think I know you. You’re the… bad boy.” he adds knowingly.

“I’m not a bad boy.” I say, scratching the back of my head. “I’m just shy.”

It’s not a lie, not at all. The amount of people that have called me a ‘bad boy’ or a ‘rebel’, when, really, I’m just pretty quiet. It’s not too bad. It keeps a lot of people away and I don’t need a whole lot of people in my life. I have enough, don’t need the drama that comes with other people.

His beautiful features light up as his smile makes his eyes crinkle in pure delight. My heart skips ten beats. “I’m Charlie.”

_I know_ , I want to say but that would probably be a tad bit creepy. “Matty,” I say instead.

“He loves you, he watches all of your shows and talks about you lots!” Tally says from my side. I almost choke on my own spit as Charlie giggles behind his hand. I’d be more mortified about it all if his laugh wasn’t so genuine and light.

“Stop, Tally.” I tell her, covering her lips with my hand. I feel her slobbering onto it in defiance but truly can’t bring myself to care in this moment— this moment that I’ve been daydreaming of since I first laid eyes on Charlie.

“It’s true, it’s true! He was singing Grease for a whole week in the shower after your show!” Tyler says from my other side, Tally giggling along like this isn’t the most humiliating moment of my life. Yet somehow this is exactly how I imagined this moment going.

Plan B: quick escape.

“Okay, we’re going home now!” I say abruptly, entire face a violent red and pulling the twins closer to me. I turn back to Charlie, still smiling, still beautiful. “Um, sorry about them... I w-wasn’t singing... um, yeah. Bye.” I stutter out, face getting hotter with each stumble.

“It’s cute.” Charlie says cheekily. My face turns impossibly redder. Unable to say anything else, like a fucking idiot, I just give him a tiny, hopeful smile. I would think I’m dreaming if it wasn’t for the pain coming from Tally trying to bite her way out of my grip. “I take it you’re gonna watch Heathers?” He asks, practically bouncing on her toes excitedly.

“I...” I start, desperately racking my brain for a way to play it cool, to not seem like a total stalker. I give up pretty easily. It can’t get much worse. “Already have my tickets for Friday.” I admit shyly.

“Wow, you really are a fan.” Charlie says with another giggle, so unaware that each little hiccup makes my heart stop. “Will you look for me after the show?” he asks.

Unable to form proper words, I just nod helplessly, mouth agape like a fucking idiot. Charlie just giggles and waves goodbye, walking away and leaving me to scream internally while the twins tease me incessantly.

\--

**CASTING**

_Matty_

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=k1b9e1)

_Charlie_

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2n1gsiu)

_Anastasia_

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2h394is)

_Klaus_

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2i7pwt1)


End file.
